Determining a position of each vehicle in a guideway network helps to maintain precise control and coordinated movement of vehicles in the guideway network. In some instances, vehicle positioning information is generated using on-guideway devices positioned on a guideway, such as axle counters or track circuits, which generate a position signal in response to the presence of the vehicle on the guideway at the location of the on-guideway device.
In some instances, vehicle positioning information is generated by an isolated transponder which receives a signal from the vehicle and transmits a modulated signal back to the vehicle. The modulated signal provides a unique identification of the transponder used to determine the position of the vehicle.